


We Had Some Idea

by chicken_dippers



Series: Clueless [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Look who’s back with even more fluff, PREATH - Freeform, Part 2 of the Clueless series, and humour, at least I think it’s funny, written from their friends’ POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_dippers/pseuds/chicken_dippers
Summary: 4 times the team tries to catch them out and the 1 time they decide to come clean.The girls come up with a plan to catch Tobin and Christen so they’ll have to tell the team about their relationship...and they discover just how un-sneaky they really are.The second part to the ‘Clueless’ series, written from the other players’ POV.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Clueless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	We Had Some Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with that Part 2 I mentioned! This can definitely be read on its own but I highly recommend you read “You Have No Idea” first so you can enjoy both sides of the story. Some parts of this are loosely inspired by iceinmyveins’ “Chocolate Turtle” (it has some background O’Solo and Kelley being chaotic as ever but it’s mainly Preath and generally just a really good read if you’re looking for some humour in these stressful times.) As always, comments and kudos are appreciated but not expected. Enjoy!

_**one** _

  
“Al? Alex? Alexandra Morgan!” Kelley yelled to her friend as they ate their dinner. A few strange looks were sent their way but nobody thought anything of it. After all, Kelley was known for her random outbursts. Alex finally looked away from whatever was distracting her and pulled Kelley closer to her.

“Sorry, I’m a bit distracted. Does something seem different about them to you?” She whispered, glancing across the room to where Tobin and Christen were sitting. Tobin had her arm around the back of Christen’s chair whilst the latter was giggling stupidly at something she’d said. Sure, it was cute but it was nothing different. Despite them insisting they were just friends, Tobin and Christen always acted like this. It was infuriating but it was just the way they were.

“I don’t get it. What am I looking at?” Kelley answered, following the striker’s gaze. 

“Look at their eyes, the way they’re looking at each other. Can’t you see it?” Alex said, not taking her eyes away from her friends who were now just staring dumbly at each other. Seriously, how oblivious could they be? Kelley finally realised what had caught her friend’s attention and began flicking her eyes between Alex and the girls in question. 

“What are you talking about? They always look at each other like that. Tobin turns into a little puppy and Chris looks like she’s gonna explode with happiness every time they’re in the same room. Why are you telling me this?” Kelley was confused to say the least. This was not news to her, or Alex, or anyone really for that matter. Everyone on the team could see they liked each other, why was Alex bringing this up now?

“No, _really_ look at them. Yes, they’ve always looked at each other like middle schoolers with a crush but now they look really, _soft_. Kelley, I’m being serious! Why are you laughing at me?” 

“How much time do you spend looking at your friends’ eyes?” Kelley asked between laughs. Alex just looked at her exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. “Ok, fine. Let me look at them again. Well, they’re staring into each other’s eyes like they always do, Tobin’s smirking and Christen’s biting her lip and now she’s...playing with the hem of Tobin’s shirt? and…Tobin’s blushing and-”

“OH MY GOD” Alex gasped, slapping Kelley on the arm. “They’re sleeping together!”

“Oh my God! What? No! They can’t be! Are you sure?”

“I would bet my spot on the national team on it. Do you seriously think they’d be doing that if they were still ‘just friends’? Christen thought she was overstepping the boundaries every time they bumped shoulders and suddenly she’s playing with Tobin’s shirt? Don’t even get me started on Tobin! When have you ever seen her blush?” Alex said, joining the dots in her head. 

“I can’t believe they finally got together! Why haven’t they told us?” Kelley asked. She was a bit confused as to why they wouldn’t tell their closest friends about this. They had to know they’d be supportive so it didn’t make sense to her. 

“I bet they’re keeping it a secret for as long as possible and won’t tell us until they get caught or something. You know how much they both hate talking about their personal lives. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Alex suggested. It was true, those two were probably the most private people on the whole team so there was no way that they were about to tell everyone about their relationship until they absolutely had to. Still, Kelley had been invested in this relationship for way too long to not get confirmation now. 

“Screw ‘wait and see’! I’ve been waiting for them to get together for years now! We have to try and catch them!” Kelley insisted, a devilish glint in her eyes. Alex looked unsure but eventually gave in when she saw Christen gently rub the pad of her thumb over Tobin’s cheek to remove some food. They really were disgustingly adorable together. 

“Fine but I’m not going out of my way to catch them! We can just keep a close eye on them whilst still respecting their boundaries. Maybe we can ask a few of the other girls to get involved as well but I don’t want you to go on a rampage and create some secret mission or something.” Alex relented. The look Kelley gave showed that she had already planned exactly what to do, no matter what Alex would have said.

“Yes! Okay so Christen just left which means in about three minutes Tobin will leave as well. Their complete inability to be away from each other for more than five minutes is the most dependable thing we have. I’ll gather the girls and we can come up with a plan immediately!” Kelley said excitedly. Almost exactly three minutes later, Tobin walked out of the room. Apparently, the hazel eyed girl really did know her facts when it came to her friends’ predictability. Kelley quickly stood on a chair to get everyone’s attention and waved her arms around expectantly. “Everybody, listen up! Me and Alex have an idea for a secret mission and you _all_ get to be involved. Who’s in?” She announced and Alex groaned. 

“Kelley! That’s literally the opposite of what I said we should do!” She scolded but everyone else was already agreeing and turning their chairs to her freckled friend. “Ugh fine! It’s about Tobin and Christen.” A series of ‘ooo’s went around the room and the blue eyed girl laughed at the thought of her teammates being so excited to hear some gossip about Tobin and Christen. Everyone had been speculating about them for years and their undeniable chemistry on and off the field was hard to ignore. The two forwards were among the most loved players on the team so it was no surprise that everybody’s attention was grabbed by their names, especially if it was about _both_ of them.

“Oh my God! Is it finally happening? Not to be dramatic, but this could be the most exciting thing to happen to me in my whole entire life!” Allie screamed. 

“Yes! Are we finally gonna try and get my team moms together?” Mal asked excitedly. The two women had essentially adopted the younger player when she joined the team and other than Kelley, Alex and Allie, she was probably the most excited about the prospect of them actually becoming a couple. 

“No, that's the point! They’re already together! We just need your help to prove it!” Kelley beamed. 

“What? Are you sure?” Mal said, getting up so quickly she punched Sam in the face. Sam groaned and held her nose but Mal was too excited to care. Next to her, Allie was nearly passing out from disbelief that her two friends had finally gotten their acts together. 

“Yes, we’re sure but we don’t have proof. We all know they’re not gonna tell us yet though so we need your help. Nothing over the top and no stalking or being creepy, just keeping an eye out for anything that could prove that they’re together.” Alex told them. The team all nodded vigorously whilst some of the older (and more sensible) members like Carli, Alyssa and Becky chose not to get involved and went back to their food. Kelley started pacing around the room rattling off orders for her new plan and Sam started searching for an ice pack for her nose. 

“Anyone who plays for the Thorns or the Royals will have to be extra observant, I want at least one pair of eyes on the targets at all times but don’t be obvious or they’ll know we’re watching, any information or sightings will be shared on the new group chat I just created, NOBODY else can know about this, not the coaches or any of the staff and DEFINITELY not Tobin or Christen. Does everybody understand?” Everyone agreed to Kelley’s demands and Alex just laughed at how seriously she was taking this. Before everyone left the room to go to bed, Kelley gathered her new secret agents in a huddle where they all put their hands together . “Preath on three!” She smirked. Everyone laughed but whisper-chanted nonetheless.

“One, two, three, Preath!” 

***

**_one_ **

* _knock knock knock*_

“Sorry, Serv, I’m gonna have to go, there’s someone at the door. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you, bye!” Alex quickly hung up the phone and rushed over to the door.

“Hey! I forgot my key, sorry.” Kelley said as she pushed her way into the room and flopped down on the bed. 

“It’s like 10:30, why are you back so early?” Alex asked, checking her phone for the time. Kelley was one of the wildest people on the team so it was unheard of for her to be back in her hotel room before the early hours of the morning. 

“Carli sent me back here because I pushed Sonnett off the bar and apparently I’m a danger to society or something.” Kelley rolled her eyes and kicked her shoes off. “I knew you would be here anyways so I thought we could just hang out and catch up properly. I feel like I haven’t had any one-on-one time with you in forever.”

“Kel, we literally spent the whole day together today but I guess you’re right about the one-on-one time.” Alex admitted. They both put their pajamas on and then sat opposite each other on Alex’s bed. They talked about the things they’d missed and reminisced about past adventures. “As happy as I am for them, you have to admit Tobin hasn’t been spending as much time with me as she used to. It’s weird not having her around all the time.” Alex said after remembering a particularly rough night where her, Tobin and Kelley had gotten themselves kicked out of the bar almost immediately after arriving. 

“Tell me about it. I feel like I barely see Pressy anymore. They both seem really happy though and they’re probably just making the most out of the time they have together before we all go back to our clubs.” Kelley added. She knew what it was like to be away from the person you loved for weeks if not months at a time so she couldn’t really blame her friends for taking advantage of their time together at camp. 

“Yeah, I mean if I had to be away from Serv again as much as they're away from each other, I’d go out of my mind. I’m just so happy they finally got their heads out of their asses and realised they were in love with each other.” Alex said happily. 

“You really think they’re in love?”

“Well, you know neither of them would mess with the team dynamic unless they were really serious about each other so maybe? Even if they haven’t realised it’s love yet, I have a good feeling it’s gonna be.” Alex was sure about this one. The way they looked at each other was enough to convince her, let alone how much they talked about the other without noticing it. This was love if she’d ever seen it. 

“Who do you think took the plunge? It had to be Christen right?” Kelley speculated. 

“Definitely. Tobs spent so much time staring at her, I don’t think she even noticed how much Press was staring back. Even if she did, there’s no way she’d have the balls to do anything about it.” Alex laughed. Despite the fact that Tobin was generally a very confident person, she seemed to be a bag of nerves when it came to Christen. That should have been the first sign for Alex because nobody made the self-proclaimed ’hard chiller’ a stuttering idiot quite like Christen Press. 

They were in the middle of deciding on a timeline for their friends’ relationship when a loud bang followed by some laughing caught their attention. 

“Babe, shh! We’re gonna be in so much trouble if we wake anyone!” The voice giggled. It seemed familiar but Alex couldn’t quite put her finger on who it was. Kelley seemed to recognise it though if the way her eyes widened was anything to go by. “What if someone catches me sneaking into your room?”

“Chris, calm down! We’re not gonna get caught! I don’t even have a roommate this camp so nobody will know.” That voice, Alex could identify immediately as the unmistakable drawl of Tobin Heath which meant the previous one had to have been Christen. There was another giggle followed by a door slamming a bit too forcefully and then it was quiet. Alex sat there, mouth agape, staring at her hotel door. 

“Oh my God! Did you hear that? That had to be them right?” Kelley said, jumping off the bed. She ran to the door to look through the peephole but the other girls were long gone. 

“Dammit! I can’t believe we nearly caught them! Why isn’t anyone else around to witness this?” Alex complained. The rest of the team were all out celebrating so there was no way they’d be able to have their big ‘gotcha’ moment right now.

“We could always go knock on their door?” Kelley suggested eagerly but Alex already had an idea and she quickly began voicing her thoughts as they evolved. 

“No, I think we need to change our tactics. They’re too private for PDA so that’s out of the question and it’s way too weird to go walk in on them. What if we let them think the ball’s in their court? We could catch them out subtly so they have to tell us but they would think it was all their idea. They’d think we were completely oblivious but then when they _do_ tell us, we’ll have the satisfaction of saying we’ve known all along. They just need us to give them a little push.”

“Ooo I like this. We can be teasing them without them even knowing. What should we start with?” Kelley sat back down as they tried to put their new plan into action. Suddenly a loud moan and a string of curses mixed with Tobin’s name could be heard through the wall. Kelley and Alex just looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I guess we start with that!” Alex chuckled. 

“Definitely but can we please put the TV on so I don’t have to listen to that again?” Kelley insisted as she reached for the remote. She put on some random cooking programme before turning back to her friend who was still laughing to herself. They had to turn the volume up quite high to drown out the noises but Alex found this whole thing hilarious. “Damn, didn’t know Tobs was _that_ good!” Kelley smirked.

“Ew, Kel! I don’t even wanna think about what’s going on in there let alone talk about it!” Alex gagged.

“I never would have guessed Press was a screamer either” Kelley added and grinned when Alex covered her ears with her hands.

“Please stop! Can we please go back to talking about our plan?” Alex begged.

“Fine! Hmm, let’s think. Aren’t you meeting Tobin for coffee tomorrow? You can just mention you heard the bang fest next door and see how she reacts.” Kelley offered.

“Okay but she can’t know I knew it was them. She has to think we’re clueless, remember.” 

“Be more subtle then or just word it a bit better or something. I came up with the plan, it’s up to you how you execute it.” It seemed like a strangely safe plan for Kelley to have come up with but they had to start somewhere so Alex agreed. They updated the group chat with their plans and went to sleep, satisfied that their mission was still in motion. 

~

The next morning, Alex left the bathrooms and walked down to the lobby still puzzled by her last conversation with Tobin. As she sat down in the leather chair, she saw Kelley walking towards her, stuffing her face with some type of pastry. 

“Hey! Guess who just had the weirdest conversation with Tobin?” Alex greeted. Kelley swallowed the rest of her breakfast before sitting down opposite her friend.

“I’m guessing by your face, you did. Why? What happened?”

“Well I went to her room to pick her up for coffee and it took her ages to answer. Which isn’t weird, right but then I asked if I could use her bathroom and she practically slammed the door in my face! She made some bullshit excuse about dropping a sock down her toilet and blocking it or something but I don’t know what the hell’s going on with her.” Alex retold the story and watched as a realisation hit Kelley. 

“Omg! I bet Christen was still there and that’s why she didn’t want you to come in! Major amature move on their part. Everyone knows you don’t stay at the scene of the crime after committing it.” Kelley seemed convinced and Alex had to admit it was the only reason that made sense.

“Wow, they‘re really bad at this sneaking around thing. I can’t believe we were so close to catching them again! $10 says she avoids anything I mention about last night like the plague and changes the subject immediately.” Alex betted.

“$20 says she spills about everything as soon as you open your mouth. You know Tobin can’t lie for shit.” Kelley countered. She wasn’t wrong, Tobin was one of the worst liars ever but Alex was pretty sure she’d at least try to fib about something this personal so she quickly agreed to her friend’s bet before Tobin joined them and they left the hotel. 

~

**_Kelley’s Angels_ **

**Baby Mal:** _How’d the coffee with Tobin go, Alex?_

**Squirrel:** _Did she crack straight away like I said she would?_

**Janice:** _Looks like you owe me $20, Kel. She didn’t say a thing!_

_***_

**_two_ **

“Hey, Pressy!” Kelley called as she sat in front of her locker. They were all in the locker room at the stadium getting ready for their next match. Music was blasting through the room as they put their kits on and most of the Royals players were singing and dancing. Christen however, was still sitting in her warm-ups and seemed to be glued to her phone. Kelley had been watching her smile at her phone for the past 10 minutes and she really couldn’t take it anymore. “Who are you talking to?”

“Hmm?” Christen answered distractedly. She still made no move to get dressed so Kelley snatched the phone from her hand and threw it to the closest person she could find. “Hey, give that back!” Unfortunately for Kelley, that person was Becky so the phone was handed back straight away. 

“Kelley, can you at least _try_ and be sensible?” Becky said, shaking her head. Kelley ignored her and turned her attention back to Christen who had already begun texting again. 

“You do know we’ve got 5 minutes until kick off right?” Kelley asked, trying to encourage her friend to start moving.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming!” Christen quickly put her phone in her bag and began getting dressed.

“Who was it anyway?” Kelley had a pretty good idea; there was only one person who made Christen smile like that. 

“Oh, no one.” Christen mumbled but her ‘Toby Smile’, as Alex liked to call it, said otherwise. Christen quickly rushed off to fix her hair and Kelley didn’t bother to bring up the fact that her friend was obviously lying; she had time to do that later. 

~

They won the match with Christen scoring both goals for Utah. After signing some shirts and giving her own away, she rushed into the changing room to change. Kelley, followed by the rest of the team, wandered in 15 minutes later as Christen was about to leave.

“There she is! You coming out to celebrate your goals with us?” Kelley shouted, throwing her arms around her friend. There were a lot of cheers at the mention of their win but they turned to boos when Christen declined. 

“I think I’m just gonna head home, guys. I’m exhausted but you should all go out and enjoy. Well done today, everyone!” She squeezed her way out of the locker room before anyone else could object and the rest of the girls all went back to celebrating.

“What’s going on with her today?” Corsie asked. Apparently Kelley wasn’t the only one who’d noticed Christen was acting strange today.

“The Thorns had a game as well tonight so she’s probably going back early to call Tobin or something. ”

“Tobin? Like Tobin Heath? Why is she in such a rush to speak to her?” Kelley suddenly realised that whilst the national team players were all in on her secret mission, the rest of the Royals didn’t know a thing. 

“Okay so long story short, they're together but they think we don’t know so all the national team girls are trying to catch them out. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner! You need to help us!” Kelley hadn’t even thought to ask the Utah players for help but Corsie, being Christen’s roommate, could be the perfect inside man.

“Nope. Not a chance. I am _not_ getting involved in another USWNT master plan. They never end well.” Corsie was adamant but Kelley wasn’t giving up that easily; Corsie was the undercover agent she never knew they needed.

“Please, Rach! Do you know how much extra info we could get if we had someone who literally lives with her on our side?”

“Sorry Kel but I’m not getting involved in Pressy’s personal life and that’s final.” Corsie left Kelley disappointed but not surprised. She quickly shook it off though and headed to the bar with the rest of the team. 

~

At training the next week, Corsie was trying to decide if she should tell Kelley about what she’d heard after the match. She knew she shouldn’t get involved and she’d already said she wouldn’t but that was before she’d accidentally stumbled across exactly what Kelley was looking for. Christen would probably never know that she told Kelley but even if she did, the whole team seemed to be in on it so there was no harm done right?

“Umm, Kel? You know how you said you wanted me to be a part of your little mission thing?” Corsie decided to bring it up as they were cooling down after training. Just like last week, Christen had left as soon as possible so there was no danger in her hearing and everyone else seemed to be in their own little world. The mention of her mission caught Kelley’s attention immediately and her eyes lit up with mischief. 

“Have you changed your mind about helping me?” Kelley asked, wiggling her eyebrows hopefully. 

“No, I’m not gonna get involved in your little scheme so calm down,” Corsie isisted and Kelley’s face fell. “But say _someone_ overheard a certain green eyed forward on the phone after our last match, would you be interested in what that someone has to say?”

“Oh my God! What did you hear?” Kelley stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Corsie by the shoulders.

“Woah, woah, woah. I’ll only tell you what happened if you can absolutely guarantee that Pressy won’t find out I was involved.” Rachel really didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Christen Press if she could help it.

“Yeah, sure! She’ll never know a thing, now spill!” Kelley was nearly bursting with excitement at this point so she would have agreed to anything really. 

“Well I’d like to preface this by saying that I was quite drunk when this happened but it’s you so I’m guessing you won’t care. Anyways, it was after our match last week and when I came back to our apartment, she was talking to some girl with quite a deep, slow voice who I’m guessing is Tobin. I’m pretty sure she said something like ‘that’s why you love me’ but I can’t be certain. I _am_ certain though that Pressy managed to say ‘love you’ back before she completed the quickest hang-up of all time. Listen, I know it doesn’t sound like much bu-”

“This is HUGE! Thanks so much, Corsie! I owe you!” Before Corsie could respond, Kelley was sprinting back to the locker room to update the group chat. 

**_Kelley’s Angels_ **

**Squirrel:** _Confirmed Preath ily overheard last week :)_

**Janice:** _Omg this is gr8!_

**Harry #2:** _Aaaaaahhhh!!! My Harry’s all grown up and in love!!_ <3 <3 <3

**Ali’s wife:** _We’re_ _getting closer bitchhhh ;)_

**Pinoe:** _The gays just keep on winning!_

**Kriegs:** _H8 to be a party pooper but how do we know this??_

**Squirrel:** _I’ve enlisted the help of an undercover agent who is close to Press but they have requested to remain anonymous._

**Baby Mal:** _Really Kel?_

**JJ:** _What’s with the cop talk? You know this isn’t a_ real _investigation right??_

**Squirrel:** _Well sue me for trying to be professional :(_

**The Great Horan:** _Guys can we get back on topic pls?_

**Wilma’s Mom:** _Wait why can’t we know who your undercover agent is?_

**AD:** _^^_

**Squirrel:** _She only agreed to give me the information if I kept her identity out of this so my lips are sealed_

**Moe:** _So it’s a she?? ;)_

**Squirrel:** _Oops…_

**Dunny:** _It has to be someone who plays with CP in Utah right??_

**Sonny:** _Not necessarily! My money’s on the mailman_

**Abby:** _Why would it be the mailman??_

**Little T:** _It’s Corsie_

**Squirrel:** _Wtf how’d you know that??_

**Little T:** _CP’s not going around telling people about her ‘secret relationship’ is she so I’m guessing it was an overheard phone call. She’s also too professional to make a personal call at work so it must have been at home and Corsie is Christen’s roommate. Am I right…??_

**Squirrel:** _Down to the last detail..._

**JJ:** _Damnnn T! You should’ve been a detective or something_

**Baby Mal:** _Who cares how we found out? My moms are in love!!_

**Harry #2:** _Yesssss!!! #PREATH ENDGAME!!!_

**Janice:** _I told you they were in love, Kel… ;)_

***

**_three_ **

“Kelley, I’ve got an idea on how to catch Tobin and Christen!” Allie yelled to her friend over the music. There were loads of people milling around, talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. The younger girls were all dancing whilst some of the others were catching up or spending time with each other’s families. The New Year’s Eve party was in full swing by now so Kelley grabbed Alex on the way and led the three of them outside to talk.

“I swear if this is as bad as your last idea, I don’t wanna hear it. I still can’t believe you actually wanted us to kidnap and interrogate them until they told us! Where did you even find that underground bunker anyway?” Kelley said, remembering Allie’s track record when it came to her so-called ‘genius’ plans.

“Maybe we should give her a chance, Kel. Things have been kinda slow recently, maybe it’s time we stepped up our game.” There really hadn’t been many developments since Corsie had overheard the phone call and Alex was getting bored. Yes, Allie’s ideas weren’t always conventional but at this point, she was willing to try anything to liven up this mission again. Kelley rolled her eyes but signalled for Allie to continue with her pitch.

“Thank you! That’s actually exactly what I was thinking, Al. We can’t just wait around forever for them to tell us which is why tonight’s the perfect night to catch us some Preath! It’s New Year’s Eve which means at midnight-”

“They’ll have a New Years kiss! Allie this is perfect!” Alex finished. Kelley was quite shocked that Allie’s plan was for once legal and somewhat reasonable. 

“Okay, I’m in. Can we trust you to catch the moment for us? I wanna get hella drunk tonight!” Kelley needed to know Allie wouldn’t get wasted and forget about her own idea (something that was more likely than it sounded.)

“I won’t let you guys down!” Allie promised. As they began to walk back towards the party, they heard some familiar voices coming from the front door. They all peeked their heads around the corner as discreetly as possible as to not be seen but enough that they could hear the conversation. It seemed like the two women were deciding whether arriving at the party together would give them away which only made the other three women laugh. _If only they knew._

After a few minutes, Tobin and Christen had finished their bickering/ flirting and made a move for the door. 

“I can’t decide if that was really gross or really cute.” Alex told her friends as they too went back to the party. 

“It was so cute it was gross!” Allie said. She and Alex made their way inside to the party while Kelley decided to join a game of beer pong that had started around the corner. They still had a bit of time before midnight but the plan was on; by the end of the night this case would be closed. 

~

“Allie, the countdown’s about to start! Find Tobs and Christen!” Alex demanded. Allie ran as fast as her wobbly feet would allow her to and followed the two girls who had just gone outside. She could see through the glass doors that Tobin and Christen were having quite the moment and in her excitement (or drunken state, who can tell really?) she slipped as she approached them. There was blood dripping down her arm as Christen helped her to her feet and it made her feel a bit nauseous (although that could’ve been down to the alcohol too). 

As Tobin led them to Christen’s car, all Allie could think about was how mad Kelley was going to be with her when she found out. This was probably their best chance and Allie had blown it. _God Kelley was gonna kill her._ She decided the others could wait until they were on their way back from the hospital to find out but texted Alex a quick ‘mission failed’ text when a drunk Tobin was distracted by staring at Christen in the driver’s seat. When Tobin and Christen dropped her off back at home though, she knew it was time to face the music.

**_Kelley’s Angels_ **

**Harry #2:** _So things didn’t exactly go to plan…_

**Janice:** _What did you do?? All you said was ‘mission failed’_

**Harry #2:** _Just remember that deep down you all love me and I’m really sorry_

**Wilma’s Mom:** _Spit it out, Allie! I can’t take the suspense anymore!!_

**Moe:** _It can’t be good if she started with the apology_

**Sonny:** _As someone who has to apologise for messing up a lot I can confirm this ^^_

**Abby:** _This should be good_

**Harry #2:** _I may have gotten slightly too drunk and slightly too excited about catching them and… I kinda fell over right as they were about to kiss_

**Dunny:** _I didn’t think you’d be able to mess up quite so bad but damnnn girl_

**Squirrel:** _I can’t believe we were so close AGAIN and_ still _didn’t catch them!!_

**JJ:** _Watch out, Allie. I think Kelley might actually kill you this time..._

**Pinoe:** _Lmaoooo you’re so screwed sis_

**Kreigs:** _You didn’t tell them you were out there trying to catch them tho did you??_

**Harry #2:** _Hell no! I wasn’t about to expose our whole investigation to them. I told them that I was looking for Bati and I’d forgotten he wasn’t at the party_

**Janice:** _And they believed that??_

**Harry #2:** _Yep, Tobin was a bit tipsy and CP’s one of the most trusting and innocent people on this team so..._

**Squirrel:** _Not when Tobin’s around, right Al ;)_

**Pinoe:** _Get it Tobs!_

**Ali’s Wife:** _Ow ow!_

**Baby Mal:** _Ewww that’s my moms guys!_

**Squirrel:** _I’m just saying- thin walls don’t lie ;)_

**Janice:** _Ugh pls don’t remind me_

**_***_ **

**_four_ **

“Is everything okay with Pressy? She’s been lookin’ kinda lost the last few days.” Corsie whispered to Kelley. They were currently at training, having a water break and a chat with everyone. Well, everyone except Christen who was sitting off to the side, playing with her pink and orange shin guards and staring into the distance. It was strange not to see Christen smiling. She always had a huge smile on her face, especially when she was playing soccer. Kelley didn't think much of it at first but Corsie was right; the past few days Christen had looked _sad_. “Please don’t tell me her and Tobin broke up because I’ve never seen Pressy smile more than since they’ve been together.” She added.

“What? No! The Preath ship is well and truly sailing,” The mission had been going a _lot_ better since Allie’s New Years mishap. Nearly everyone on the team had caught them over the last few months. So much so that it became a bit of a game of who could catch them the most. The group chat had been constantly active with sightings when they were at their last camp. The highlights included: Christen getting spotted leaving Tobin’s hotel room with about 4 hickeys, Tobin accidentally wearing Christen’s #23 shorts to breakfast then setting the world record for flimsiest excuse of all time (yes, even worse than the socks blocking the toilet excuse), both of them ‘borrowing’ the team van just to go on a date, Christen calling everyone ‘babe’ for a week to cover up the fact she’d called Tobin that in front of everyone and the time they found out Tobin was a little spoon because they fell asleep on top of each other at movie night. If the girls had learned anything over the last few months it was that Tobin and Christen were the most in love couple ever so there was no way that they’d broken up. 

Kelley looked over to Christen who was now just staring at the ring on her middle finger. “I think she’s missing Tobin. She hasn’t seen her since last camp as far as I know.” Kelley whispered back to Corsie. 

“That was like 2 months ago though.” Corsie said shocked. Kelley watched as Christen rubbed her fingers along the #17 painted on her shin guards.

“Ugh I can’t let her mope around anymore. This is awful! It’s like watching a puppy being kicked!” Kelley whined before dragging Corsie over to where Christen was sitting. 

“Kelley, what are you- Hey Pressy!”

“Hey Rach, hey Kel” Christen said in a defeated tone. 

“You okay?” Corsie asked cautiously. Christen opened and closed her mouth and it looked like she was going to tell them but she ultimately decided against it.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She mumbled with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Kelley and Corsie looked at each other with questioning expressions.

“Hey, why don’t I come over tonight. We can just relax and watch some trashy movies or something. Corsie’s gonna be out anyways so it’ll be just me and you. Come on, Stanford movie night for old times sake! Whatcha say?” Kelley offered. Christen seemed to perk up a bit at the idea and turned to look at them both for the first time.

“That sounds really nice, Kel. Thank you.” She gave a grateful smile before getting up again.

~

Christen was in slightly better spirits by the time her and Corsie got to their apartment block. Her smile only grew when she checked her phone. Corsie just shook her head with a knowing smile. They wandered up the stairs, Christen trailing behind, answering texts. When Corsie opened their front door, she was shocked to see someone standing in their living room, holding a bouquet of flowers. She was wearing an old US Soccer hoodie, Utah Royals shorts and the biggest smile ever. Her light brown hair was swept to one side and a pair of black rimmed glasses sat upon her nose. When Corsie realised who it was, she gave Tobin a wink before turning back towards the door.

“Umm, Pressy? You’ve got a special delivery here.” She shouted down the hall.

“Just a minute!” Christen called back. Tobin looked at Corsie and rolled her eyes.

“I think you’re gonna wanna see this!” Corsie assured her.

“Jeez, okay! I’m- oh my God! What are you doing here?!” Christen started sprinting as soon as she reached the door and jumped into Tobin’s arms. Tobin threw the flowers onto the couch just in time to catch Christen and hug her. They both held each other tightly and Tobin gently put the other woman back on the ground. “I can’t believe you’re here!” Christen cried into the older woman’s neck.

“Me neither,” Tobin laughed tearily,“but I couldn’t wait any longer to see you. God, I’ve missed you so much.” They squeezed each other even tighter if possible until Corsie, clearing her throat behind them, broke their bubble.

“Hi! I’m Rachel, Christen’s roommate and I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you’re Tobin.” Corsie smirked and shook Tobin’s hand. 

“Yeah, that’s me! It’s nice to meet you properly.” Tobin replied, her arm still wrapped tightly around Christen’s waist. Christen was just staring at her like she still couldn’t quite believe they were together again. 

“Well I’m gonna go do that thing I was gonna do! See ya lovebirds tomorrow!” Corsie teased and turned for the door.

“Hey Rach? Do you think you could keep this to yourself, please?” Christen called after her, motioning towards Tobin. 

“My lips are sealed!” Corsie winked and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was down the hall, she called Kelley. 

“ _Miss Kelley’s Superb Swinger Service, how can I help you today?_ ” Kelley greeted in an overly perky voice.

“I’m not even gonna acknowledge what you just said because you’ll never guess what I just witnessed!” Corsie could barely contain her excitement long enough to get to her car for some privacy. 

“ _Ooo, do tell!_ ” 

“Guess who was waiting at our apartment to surprise Christen when we got back?” Kelley practically screamed with happiness as Corsie retold what she just saw. 

“ _Oh my God! This is adorable! I can’t believe I missed the big reunion!”_

“Seriously, it was like something out of a Rom-com! Anyways, I’ve got to go meet up with my friend but promise me you won’t interrupt whatever reacquainting is happening in there right now!” She knew Kelley well enough to know that she probably wouldn’t listen but at least she tried. 

“ _Yeah, yeah. I’ve got to go tell the group chat anyway. Bye!_ ”

**_Kelley’s Angels_ **

**Squirrel:** _We’ve got a code 8 at location site 2. Estimated CL of 9.5. I’m gonna need an update from Team Papa ASAP_

**Janice:** _Huh?_

**JJ:** _Jeez, what is it with you and talking like a cop?_

**Kreigs:** _Umm, does anyone know what she just said??_

**Squirrel:** _Seriously guys! Did nobody read my google doc on code words?? I even gave out paper copies too!!_

**Abby:** _Nope_

**Ali’s Wife:** _Nuh uh_

**Wilma’s Mom:** _Sorry..._

**Sonny:** _I used my paper copy as a napkin_

**Squirrel:** _Ugh! I’m trying to say Tobin came and surprised Christen in Utah. Cuteness Levels were a 9.5/10. I wanna know what the girls at Portland know about this as soon as possible_

**Dunny:** _Aww! That’s so cute :)_

**Harry #2:** _Harry being all soft and romantic is EVERYTHING!!!_

**Baby Mal:** _So glad my OTP is back in the same state again!!! <3_

**The Great Horan:** _So that’s why Tobin was buying plane tickets last night..._

**Pinoe:** _Let’s go lesbians!!!_

**Moe:** _Why didn’t you just say it like that in the first place??_

**Squirrel:** _I was trying to be professional! I can’t believe nobody read it!! Not even you, T?_

**Little T:** _Errrm…_

**Squirrel:** _Wow. Anyways I need help with what my plan is when I go over there later_

**Janice:** _You’re going over there?? Why?? We already heard the soundtrack to those two seeing each other after being apart, do you really wanna catch the live show??_

**AD:** _Yeah, maybe you should give them some time_

**Squirrel:** _Chill, I already planned a movie night with Christen so it’ll seem weird if I don’t show. She can’t know that we know, remember?_

**Janice:** _Ugh fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you!_

**Kreigs:** _What’s Christen gonna do when you show up and see that Tobin’s there??_

**JJ:** _Surely they’re gonna have to tell you the truth, right?_

**Ali’s Wife:** _Oof! We’ve got them cornered!!_

**Squirrel:** _Nah, knowing them, Tobin will be hiding under the bed or something!_

*******

**_one_ **

“Ugh! I can’t take this anymore!” Kelley huffed to Alex and Allie. “I mean, look at them!” Christen and Tobin were chasing each other around the field until Tobin had gotten fed up and decided to just pick her up and carry her instead. Christen was squealing with laughter as Tobin ran all the way to the other end of the field before dropping Christen in the goal and doing an overly-dramatic celebration.

“You’d think if they didn’t want anyone to know, they’d be a bit more subtle.” Allie agreed, unlacing her cleats. They all looked over again to see Christen with her back pressed against the goal post and Tobin stood barely a millimetre away, tucking a loose strand of Christen’s hair behind her ear. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Kelley complained again. Allie just shook her head at Tobin and Christen’s antics.

“I still can’t believe Tobin hid in Christen’s room for over three hours when you went over for that movie night.” Alex laughed.

“I know! I even came up with that bullshit story about getting interrupted with my girlfriend and they _still_ didn’t say anything. I think we should just confront them.” Kelley suggested. Allie nodded in agreement before Alex stepped in.

“Woah, hold on. We’re not confronting anyone. We’ve said from the start that we’d let them come to us so that’s what we’re gonna do,” Alex checked that Tobin and Christen were still in their own little world and that the staff weren’t listening before making an announcement to everyone around her, “Guys, as of right now, I’m calling off the mission.”

“What? You can’t do that, Al!” Kelley shot up from where she was sitting on the floor. Everyone else seemed confused but the expression on Alex’s face told them not to argue with her. 

“Yes I can! Look at them, Kel. They’re obviously really happy together but it’s clear that they’re not ready to tell anyone yet. They’ll tell us when they’re ready but until then, we don’t interfere. Understood?”

“Fine but everyone remember that when they _do_ tell us, we have to act completely unbothered because it’ll really annoy them.” Kelley conceded with a sly smile. She looked back over to where Tobin and Christen were wandering around the pitch and grinned. She was sure it wouldn’t be long until they told everyone. 

~

Three days. That’s all it had been since Alex had put an end to Kelley's mission and she was already fed up. Having to see Tobin and Christen drool over each other and not being able to make jokes and discuss it was killing her. She knew Alex was right though and that was the worst part for her. The only thing she was holding onto was the thought of Tobin and Christen’s faces when they did eventually reveal their big secret only to find out everyone already knew. 

When she walked into the dining room, Kelley sat down next to Alex, Allie, Pinoe, Ashlyn and Ali. As usual, Tobin and Christen were sitting on a table by themselves at the back of the room, hands interlaced under the table. “How long do you think it’ll be before they tell us?” Kelley asked the table.

“Like 20 years?” Pinoe offered with a chuckle. 

“I think they’ll tell us when they get engaged.” Ali said.

“Yeah, they're totally unoriginal like that.” Ashlyn added teasingly. 

“I’m thinking like another three months.” Alex guessed. 

“More like three seconds, look.” Allie whispered excitedly, gesturing to where Christen had just stood up from her table. 

“Umm guys! Can I get everyone’s attention please?” She called across the room. Kelley’s head had never turned more quickly. She almost started screaming when Tobin stood as well. 

“Chris and I just wanted to let you guys know that we’re a couple and we’re really happy together. So yeah” She announced proudly. Kelley could’ve passed out on the spot but then she remembered her plan. She looked around at everyone sitting with expressionless faces and tried her best not to combust with excitement and relief. 

“About time you told us!” Kelley called out, breaking the silence. Across the room, everyone else yelled ‘obviously’ and ‘yeah we know’ to the couple who just stood there, dumbfounded. 

“WHAT?! You guys are together? How didn’t I know this?!” Sam shouted at them from the other side of the room. She stood from her seat and looked between all her friends. They’d all forgotten that Sam had left to get an ice pack when they’d originally decided on their mission. Kelley just assumed someone else had filled her in since as long as Tobin and Christen weren’t around, the rest of them spoke quite openly about it.

“You’re literally the only one who didn’t know, Sammy” Alex laughed as Sam went back to her seat with a confused expression. Kelley was too delighted with this situation to care. Although, she constantly had to remind herself to look unbothered until later when she’d be able to reveal their mission to the couple. 

“What do you mean everyone knew?” Tobin asked when she’d finally found her ability to speak again. “We were really careful and sneaky!” Kelley couldn’t contain her laughter at that and looked at the rest of her table. 

“Umm yeah, no you weren’t. Literally everyone, but Sammy apparently, has caught you at some point in the last few months. It’s cute that you think we didn’t notice the heart eyes though.” Pinoe said with a smirk. 

“Yeah it was really annoying watching you drool all over each other all the time” Allie added and Kelley had never agreed with anything more. Tobin and Christen were still standing behind their table, desperately searching their friends’ faces for a sign of what was happening. 

“Wait so how many times have you caught us together?” Christen asked worriedly. Everyone laughed at that, remembering the past few camps and all the not so subtle things they’d seen. 

“You have no idea,” they all said at once. Christen blushed slightly and sat down next to Tobin again. 

“Seriously though, we’re really happy for you guys!” Alex told them with a big smile and everyone voiced their agreement. Tobin and Christen just looked at each other with huge grins. Some cheers erupted when Tobin leaned over and gave Christen a quick kiss before the confused expression returned to her face.

“I still can’t believe you all knew already! Why didn’t you say anything?” Tobin asked the group. Kelley gladly took this as her opportunity to reveal their mission and all they’d discovered from it.

“Well, it all started with Alex looking at your eyes like a weirdo and me coming up with the most genius plan known to man…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go! Hope you all liked this little mini-series because I loved writing it! I’m desperate for prompts so pls leave suggestions of what I can write next. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want- @andtheywereteammates
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
